Junction
Junction is one of the 2 major cities in the region of Greyland. It is ruled over by the mercenary group called the Iron Snipers. It's inhabitants get most of their profits from the gambling that's always going on in the city. History Pre-War Before the apocalypse, Junction was known as the Denio Junction Motel, which was located on the spot where 2 important highways crossed towards Denio, which was just 2 miles to the north. Regularly, it was occupied by cheap tourists who visited the area for its famous hot springs and opal mines. It stood there for years, and in Octobre 22, 2077, the last guest checked out. During the War When the first nuclear bombs hit northern Nevada, the Motel's owners were at home, and the building was devoid of life. Some people fleeing from Denio stopped at the Motel and used it as shelter. The Motel or it's vicinity wasn't hit by a direct impact, but an earthquake triggered by the bombing caused some of the buildings' walls to collapse. The 6 persons who had stayed inside survived the War and used the stored food to survive the aftermath. Post-War About 2 weeks after the Great War, the Motel's inhabitants had used all of the food and drink inside, so they decided it would be best venture outside and go back to Denio. So they grabbed their belongings and once again the Motel was empty. In the next 2 centuries, it was sometimes used as a hideout by small gangs of raiders or slavers, but when the city of Dusthall grew stronger and bigger, it was left untouched for many decades, only to be used as a spot to rest in the shade by a caravan passing through to the south or to the north. In 2276, a raider gang attacked the city of Dusthall. As the battle was turning against the raiders, a large part of them decided to give up and retreat to their camp to the south. On route, they passed the old Denio Junction Motel, where they rested for a while. But unfortunately for them, James Allison and his crew of mercenaries had gone after the attackers and followed them to the Motel. Since most of them were sleeping, and since they hadn't heard or seen the mercenaries coming, the raiders were quickly overwhelmed. The raiders that weren't killed in the gunfight were held captive. James decided they needed someplace away from the ruling government in Dusthall, the Summit Watchers, so that they could torture the raiders into giving the position of their main camp, without being disturbed by the Mayor, who wouldn't have allowed it. After getting the information from the captured raiders and after destroying the last raider camp, James and his mercenaries went back to Dusthall. But not all of them went with him. Some of the mercenaries thought it was nice to have a place away from the strict rules in Dusthall, but not so far away that they couldn't go get water from Dusthall's well. So they set up shop in the ruins of the Denio Junction Motel. After a while, most travelers coming in from the south stopped here, as they now didn't have to go the extra 2 miles to Dusthall in order to sell their wares. The settlement was eventually simply named Junction. As Junction became a thriving city, the Summit Watchers started noticing a decline in merchants coming through, and its economy was starting to shrink. Afraid that Dusthall would become a ghost-town, the Watchers quickly sent out some representatives to arrange a trading agreement with the city of Junction. Thanks to this arrangement, fewer merchants were allowed to sell their goods in Junction, which forced them to go to Dusthall to sell them. Soon Dusthall's economy was stable again, and a strong alliance was formed between the 2 cities. Economy Most of the travelers and merchants that pass by the city, mostly don't make the effort to go the 2 miles north, to the city of Dusthall, which is the capital of Greyland. Instead, they stay and sell their wares in Junction. This made that Junction became the main trading hub in the region and the profits that could be made, attracted a lot of people. The Iron Snipers, the bosses of Dusthall and Junction, were with too few men in Junction to guard and patrol the city and its surrounding lands. In this period (2279-2280), a large amount of mercenary companies and merchant groups were founded which sold their goods and services to the people of Junction, who didn't feel very secure. By 2281, the Iron Snipers are barely present in Junction, and most of the town's defenses rely on the mercenaries in the city. Since there is barely any law or order left, most people have started with gambling and prostitution to make a living. In 2281, the largest business in Junction is the Alckon Company, which was founded in 2280 by the 3 Alckon brothers. The Company makes its large profits by selling farming land and cattle to anyone rich enough, and since most of the land was captured by the Alckon Company, everyone needs to pay them. Not only this, but the Alckon Company also takes care of a couple of heavily guarded prisons in the region, where they perform 'harmless tests' on their prisoners. Nowadays, a cold war is being fought between the powerful Alckon Company, and the Blue Lion Traders. This means that guns and ammo are a must in the city of Junction, making many weapon dealers visiting. The local currency is caps, but you can sometimes pay with a Lion Coin, in case you're dealing with the Blue Lion Traders. For more information, read Dusthall, James Allison or Greyland Category:Places Category:Communities